ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Smithing Guide By Grodark
Hello, welcome to the Discussion page. If you have any questions or comments, I ask that you don't edit the main page but put them here. I will be watching this thread and replying to anyone who needs help, or has recommendations for different synths. Your own experiences will help others and i'll be sure to give you credit for your contributions. On a side note, people on the Kujata server have been finding me. It's really nice to hear the nice comments I get from people who use this guide, so if you have been helped by this guide please add a little message and tell us your current smithing level and your goal. I'm sorry for not finishing the guide sooner, i'll be working on it today and hopefully getting levels 10-60 done. I'll also be adding more helpful tips, including AH prices, Crafting competition, and how to make money. So please keep looking to this guide in the future as more content will be added. Thank you all for visiting, 09:53, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Testimony Goubeguildou of the Kujata server has used this guide. He has reached level 59 Smithing using this guide since level 20. When asked if he would recommend this guide to others, he said: "yes, of course ^^ It's nice and you explain your choice" 17:45, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :I caught up with Goubeguildou today, and he was delighted to tell me he is now 70 Smithing. I hope others are having as much success following this guide as he is ^_^ Please continue to give me feedback about recipes and anything else you want, encouragement and thanks are always appreciated. 02:44, 14 July 2008 (UTC) 80+ Recipes You should edit the recipes after 80+. Most of them are big investemt, big loss recipes which nearly never sell. There are way bettter alternatives. Cutecookie 13:13, 28 March 2008 : Thanks for your input, I haven't had much time to complete this guide but I'll do some looking around. I'll get the list updated eventually, and for your thoughts on "better alternatives" some examples would be helpful. Please also remember to sign the talk page. 21:22, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Mining Regarding the paragraph on mining at the beginnning. Not sure if I would put mining down as a "waste of time". While it is definately easier and quicker to just buy of the AH, mining loads of ores and such can increase your profits, and even though darksteel may only be 5k now you have to remember ALOT of other things have gone down too. --Grizzle 13:50, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :I did say "it's not really worth the time anymore", which I believe to be true. But I also say in the next paragraph to "weigh the costs" and see if mining is "worth it for you". I'd also like to state that this is just my opinion, people are free to make whatever choice they decide. I'm just trying to offer my thoughts on certain topics. Someone is always going to have to supply the darksteel, if you love mining in your free time i'm not going to put you down for it. But my time crafting for gil verses mining for darksteel is drastically different. I would whole-heartedly recommend mining in Mount Zhayolm, because the chance at making money is very good. I've seen my friend make 3 million gil in a week because of mining there, so it's definately a way to make money even if the economy is slow like it is now. 21:36, 10 April 2008 (UTC) 4-10 alternative Currently on Diabolos, Bronze Ingot only AH for 2k a stack. I did notice that Bronze Sheets from the guild only cost ~32gil each, or ~400gil a stack. So instead of going Ingots > Sheets > Scales, I capped out at 4 with ingots, sold them all, then bought 9 stacks of Bronze Sheets form the guild. I was able to go from 4-10 without support on these 9 stacks of sheets, turning them into scales, and also saved a lot of time and gil. Just face south east until you hit 7 then switch to facing east till 10. Sold the scales back to npc for 27gil each, got the crystals for free in merit party, so loss of 5gil per synth, not counting the money I made from the ingots.I rocky 21:40, 18 October 2008 (UTC)